


Cyberpunk 2077 PWPs

by KindListener



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Gun Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Open for requests.For:You!Pairing(s):River Ward x Viv King and Viktor Vector x Verdie Dubois.Warnings:Dub-con.Summary:A series of short, unrelated fics inspired by requests that you leave! Go ahead and pick out a character and a prompt fromthis blog. (No het, please.)
Relationships: V/River Ward, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6
Collections: PWP Collections





	1. Requests

Drop your requests down below, chooms!


	2. Maneater ft. River Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Male V/River. Pretty open but maybe an expansion on the water tower scene.  
>  **Requested By:** Eyeneversleep.

"I see what you're doin', River." Viv looks over the city, turning to look at the larger man next to him.  
"And how am I doin'. Do I stand a chance?" River asks, positioned on the edge of the water tower. He looks so beautiful like this, bathed in a red glow with the lights on Night City muted behind him. Viv runs a hand through his own fringe, exposing his other eye for the briefest of moments.  
"Just don't fall in love." He chuckles softly and River lowers his eyes.  
"Too late, V. Too late." He murmurs softly and V huffs out a small breath, obviously flustered, as he hesitantly lays a hand on the larger man's muscular shoulder. For a moment, everything's still, everything's quiet. Viv moves his hand over the larger man's, tangling their fingers together as he leans in to kiss River. Soft, gentle but passionate and promising. Running his hands down the back of the ex-cop's neck, V shuffles a little closer, his other hand on his strong thigh, fingers trailing up to his hip. His lips are criminally soft and plush, his tongue tracing across Viv's bottom lip, drawing a soft groan from him in retaliation. Large, muscle-bound arms wrap around V's shoulders, bringing him closer. Warm, safe and at home. River smells of coffee and home-cooked food with an underlying hint of blood. Whining quietly, the smaller man keens up into the ex-cop's touch, feeling completely relaxed but with the flames of a fire stoked in his belly.

River must worry about being on the edge of the water tower, losing balance, because he stands and gives Viv a hand, pulling him to his feet. When he's on his feet, the merc wraps his arms around River's broad shoulders, pulling him close. The larger man runs a hand through his partner's long, raven hair before tilting his chin up, claiming his lips again. It's perfect, cradled in River's arms as they kiss beneath the scattering of stars in the night sky. Moving his hands, V cups his chest under his vest, feeling the muscle beneath bronzed skin, feeling his racing heartbeat. Tentatively, River pushes his tongue past the smaller man's lips, groaning softly as his thumbs follow the gentle curves of V's hip bones, pressed up against the skin. They part, foreheads pressed together as they catch their breath.

On the way back to Joss's trailer, Viv presses River against the side of another caravan, running hands from his shoulders, down his chest and ending at the tops of his thighs. The detective presses his head back against the sheet steel, watching V admire him for a short time before he pulls him back in for a kiss. The merc kisses him heatedly, hands splayed across River's hips, fingers eagerly pulling at the hem of his tank top and running under the waistband of his tight pants. He's all muscle and sinew and V wets his lips, lust building within him as his desperation begins to take over. River sighs angelically when small, deft hands find the crotch of his pants, fingers defining the outline of his thickening cock. His golden-hued skin is washed out under the strong, unwavering light of a street lamp. Large hands trail up Viv's sides, admiring his lithe frame. It's interrupted when two strangers stumble across their little tryst, urging River to escort the merc into Joss's trailer.

The house is lit by dim lamps, snoring coming from an open door. River turns to warn V, taking his hand and pulling him toward -- what used to be -- his room. Silent. They can't risk waking anyone but they need a proper bed for this. Closing the door behind him, V can't help but commend River for his kind and cautious nature, tugging him back in for a kiss, eager and desperate. Getting rougher, more insistent. Something's tugging at his guts, something burning hot. The larger man lets V have his fun for now, pushing him against a side-counter and kiss him until he's breathless. Something falls over. Glass. The smaller man jerks back to stare at the intrusion, just a beer bottle rolling along the floor. His heart's still racing and his body's still begging for more. More heat, more sensation, more River.

The door to the kitchen is still open so River takes a quick second to check outside and then lock the door, giving V a chance to slide onto the bed and take off the majority of his clothes. His cropped jacket, vest, boots and pants are all thrown to the foot of the bed, leaving him in a tight pair of grey boxer-shorts. When River locks and turns away from the door, he stops in his tracks, taking a moment as his eyes roam up and down V's pale, slender, strong body. A body built for speed, for mobility, for killing. Rising, the merc takes his hand, pulling him into bed. His vest is the first to go, tossed to the floor as he kicks off his shoes. His pants...V has trouble with. The pressure against the zipper makes it difficult to release them. River reaches down, fumbling with the button-fly for a moment before pushing the pants down his thighs.  
"Oh, my God..." V barely whispers as he sees the girth that River's sporting in his briefs, even at half-mast.  
"Yeah... Sorry." He's cheeks tint with pink and the smaller man shakes his head, pulling him down onto the bed.

Stradding River's hips, V feels the heat of their bodies grinding against each other, delicious friction, as he palms down the larger man's muscular chest. His necklace hangs loose along his sternum as nimble fingers explore his torso. There are freckles along his shoulders and pectorals and the smaller man takes a moment to press kisses to each one, every kiss eliciting a small exhale from River. The sound in the silence catches him off-guard and he looks to the door. V softly grasps his jaw, pointedly turning his lover's attention back to him. Sliding the larger man's briefs off along with his own, the smaller man grinds back against his huge cock.  
"H-Hahh... Mnn..." He breathes as V raises his hips, spits into his hand and slicks up his much larger partner's cock. Lifting himself over it, the merc meets River's gaze with determination, sinking down onto his length. His core is so tight, so hot, so syrupy soft inside. Arching his back, River swallows thickly, the beginnings of a low groan bubbling in his throat. One hand splays across his chest as the other is laid over his mouth, silencing him, as V takes his huge cock, the head grinding against the inside of his abdomen, creating a slight swell in his lower belly. River chuckles breathlessly, laying a hand over the bump as the smaller man grows desperate for more, feeling his thick cock fill him perfectly. The larger man groans against his palm as Viv's walls flutter around him, breathing heavy against the merc's palm.

Sitting up and hauling Viv upright, River presses kisses to his chest before hauling him up against the window, the warmth of the merc's hands creating steamy handprints on the glass. The detective's hands slide around his chest, cupping what used to be a pair of breasts, making V gasp gently as River presses his cock in from behind. He presses kisses to the back of the merc's neck, sighing when he bottoms out inside his hot, tight body. Driving his hips forward and back, he fucks Viv in earnest as he tries to keep quiet, the occasional soft moan leaving his lips.  
"This is what...partners...are for?" V whispers with a wry smile as River's flesh hand dips between his legs, pawing at the bundle of nerves there. "F-Fuck, River..." He continues, rolling his hips up against Viv's until the merc pulls away, turning to kiss him again. Strong, muscle-bound arms wrap around his lithe frame, lifting him back over to the bed, as they kiss.

The two of them collapse on the bed and V whines as he runs a hand over River's muscular shoulder. He wastes no time though, sliding down the merc's body and leaving kisses all down his chest and stomach. Soon, he's met with V's wet, swollen core and he can feel himself leaking at the sight of it. He peppers kisses across the merc's thighs, V biting at his lip to muffle a cry as River gently presses a kiss to his aching core. He tastes divine, sweet and earthy, thighs trembling as the ex-cop dives in for more. Viv reaches down, a hand cupping River's face as he continues his ministrations. His lips and tongue are a torturous combination, moving just too softly, just too slowly, to let the merc cum. When he's thoroughly shivering around the detective's tongue, River pulls back, palming up V's inner thighs as he settles his hips between them again.

Dipping his hips down again, River fills him, completes him. V watches him bite at his lip, hears him breathe heavy and fast. He's close, sweat rolling down his shoulders, making his bronzed skin glimmer in the light.  
"Do you want me to...?" He manages, stopping his movements when both of their bodies are begging for stimulation. The merc shakes his head and River nods, moving again and bowing his head into the crook of Viv's neck. Huffing out breaths and stifling groans against the smaller man's ear, the merc wraps his arms around the detective's chest and his legs around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper. "Fuck, V..." A few more thrusts and he's spilling all he has into Viv's body, filling him thoroughly as he kisses and bites softly at the merc's neck. The merc gasps, hips grinding up against River's, his own orgasm hitting him hard as he tightens around the larger man's body.

River collapses next to him, holding V's hand, as they catch their breath. Sleep isn't far off, the two of them lying next to each other, their chests heaving. There's no words. There's no need for words. River's fingers tangle into V's as the world grows dark, exhaustion consuming the two of them.


	3. Don't Push Me Around ft. River Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** how about some Male V/River fuck or die.  
>  **Requested By:** Omgitscaty.

River presses the barrel of his revolver under the thug's chin, watching the younger man snarl.  
"Dirty, fuckin' pig..." Viv hisses through his teeth and the detective just pushes it harder under his jaw.  
"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it, street scum." He growls lowly, his knee pressing between the smaller man's thighs. There's a twitch at the corner of V's lips as his body flushes with heat. "On your knees." River orders and the streetkid quirks a brow.  
"Make me." The detective's mouth twists into a grimace as he forcefully pushes Viv down to his knees, keeping the barrel of the gun pressed snugly to the smaller man's temple.

"Open them." River states, looking down at Viv expectantly. Reluctantly, the streetkid raises his hands to pull down the zip to the detective's tight pants. Without any boxer-briefs to keep his erection contained, River's half-hard cock falls before V's face. He glares up at the detective through his dark fringe, feeling the gun pressed against the back of his skull. "Open your mouth." He orders and Viv lets his jaw hang open, waiting expectantly, as River grabs the back of his head with the other hand, forcing the head into the streetkid's mouth. "Mmmnn..." Biting at his lip, River heaves out a sigh as the head of his impressive cock pushes past the back of V's throat, choking on the hot, honey-sweet flesh. "Good boy, there we go..." His dark tone only saves to get Viv wet, soaking his briefs, as he takes the detective's cock into his throat.

In such a situation, it doesn't take River long to cum, rocking his hips back and forth slightly as Viv begins to gag.  
"F-Fuck, V...! Gonna cum!" He groans, the sound bitten back, as his chest heaves. He spills, hot and thick, directly down the streetkid's neck, panting out curses as he pulls out.  
"Coulda given me some more warning." V comments, coughing roughly, as River pockets the gun.  
"Sorry... Just got really into it." The detective collapses on the edge of Viv's bed, laying back exhaustedly.  
"Worth it though?" The smaller man asks and River nods, shivering as delicate hands inch up his inner thighs.  
"Maybe you play the cop, next time." He murmurs and V snuggles up next to him.  
"Not a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Sorry, this might not be what you wanted but I can't see River being so corrupt as to use his power to manipulate others into sex.


	4. Hold On ft. Viktor Vector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** I replayed Nocturne and Vic got me feeling high-key awful, and I guess I started thinking of an epilogue where V goes back to him and he apologizes for being such a dickhead. Thought it was interesting, so hey, I'll suggest it. Could be pre-relationship or established, doesn't really matter to me.  
>  **Requested By:** H0rr1d_Th1ngz_323.

Verdie stumbles back into Viktor's clinic, head swarming with anger and anxiety and fear. He watches Vik slave over the tools on his left hand, the boxing blaring loudly. Louder than usual. He looks agitated, frequently slipping with his grip on the screwdriver.  
"... Vik...?" He calls and the Ripperdoc looks up, gaze aggressive before his eyes widen behind his shades and he drops everything, staring, as if seeing a ghost.  
"V... How're you...?" He asks, standing but not yet approaching the smaller man.  
"I pushed through it, Vik. I found a way out. I don't know how long I have, I don't know what life is going to bring me but I'm back." He states, trying his best to disguise the emotion in his voice.  
"But I... You took the... V..." He swallows thickly, sitting back down on his stool again as he pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"You gave up on me too quick, Vik." The younger man replies and the Ripperdoc sighs, unable to look his partner in the eye.  
"I didn't...want you to die, V. I just didn't want you to suffer. You were waking up with memories that weren't your own, losing control of your body, slipping away-- I-I just didn't want...to see you like that." He admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was selfish. I guess, I just wanted to get it over with so I could move on. Grief...takes a toll on you, when you get to my age." Verdie steps a few steps forward, eyes softening a little.  
"You underestimated how stubborn I am, Vik."  
"I did." There's a moment of silence. "Hell... I'm sorry, V. I just couldn't sit back and watch you...wither away like that." _And yet you didn't have the balls to pull the trigger yourself?_ Maybe Johnny rubbed off on V more than he realised.

Standing again, Viktor takes a couple of steps toward Verdie, hands restlessly moving beside him. The Ripperdoc ruffles his hair as he finally meets V's inky, black eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He manages again and there's regret in his voice, along with a hint of relief. "C'mere, yeah?" He holds his arms open, inviting the smaller man into his warm embrace. It's all too tempting and V just can't stay mad at him, wandering forward and burying his face in the Ripper's broad chest as large, warm arms wrap around him. A kiss is pressed to the smaller man's head, relief fully washing over Viktor's body as he holds V to him.

In the clinic, the Ripperdoc starts by locking the door and sitting down in the examination chair, Verdie's slender legs framing his hips.  
"Missed you, V." He sighs genuinely and the merc smiles, running a hand through Vik's hair and hearing him sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I'm going to come back to this when I think I can write Vik a bit better. He's not coming to me at the moment.


End file.
